A Crimson Wolf One Shot
by SilverEyedHorse8567
Summary: Ruby has a training tornament, but is nervous that something will go wrong. Then she finds that her friends are there to support her.


**Authors Note: Okay this is my second one-shot that I have done and I hope it won't be too bad.**

Ruby is a wolf Faunus that is part of a team in Beacon, the school of huntresses and huntsman. She has a set of ears and a fluffy tail that are both a dark brown that fade into a dark crimson. Her roommates, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all live in the same dorm room of the great school; Weiss is a normal human, while Blake is a cat Faunus, and Yang is also human.

Team RWBY's Dorm Room

It was later in the day, and the RW in team RWBY, were doing their normal after-school activities (homework, studying, reading, playing video games, etc). Ruby was on her bed in deep thought about a certain training session that was set to happen tomorrow, and the crimson wolf was nervous. At the same time, Weiss was at her desk studying when the redhead spoke.

"What if I disappoint Glinda, or drop Cresent Rose in mid fight? Oh - so much could go wrong!" Ruby exclaimed with great worry.

"Oh come on, you've been using Cresent Rose since you were very young. And don't worry about Glinda - just ignore her, she lives to criticize."

This statement assured Ruby more than before; knowing that Weiss believed in her made her feel safe and gave her more confidence. Then Ruby hopped down from her incredibly unstable bed, and walked over to Weiss.

"Thanks, but I'm still unsure about it, with me being younger than the people here... I don't know, I'm just nervous." replied Ruby unsteadily.

"Really, Ruby? We've been over this - we don't care that you're younger, and you shouldn't listen to those other dolts anyways. They don't know how talented you are." Weiss turned in her chair to face Ruby who was now feeling much more placid. Then Weiss reached up and started to gently rub Ruby's ears, which always seemed to calm her nerves.

Soon after, Blake and Yang entered the dorm, covered with snow. They took off their ice-submersed coats and began to settle in. Yang jumped onto her bed, making a loud creaking noise, while Blake calmly got into her bed and began to read her book.

"So what did you guys do on your mission?" Ruby asked while her head turned slightly sideways and she had a confused look on her face. Weiss found that this made her look like a puppy, and chuckled a little.

"Ah, nothing much, just the occasional Grimm; but what made it hard was the blizzard out there, it's crazy." Yang said, still shivering from the thought of being outside.

"Well, at least it didn't take the whole night - the storm could have gotten way worse!" replied Weiss with a concerned face.

"We should probably go to sleep soon, because I've got that big training session tomorrow." Ruby added, and with that, the team members all nodded and the remaining two roommates got into their beds and fell asleep.

Next Morning Training Grounds

"Our two contestants that will be battling today are Ruby Rose and Brad Blackwater," Glinda turned to the two of them sitting in the indoor stands and watched as the came through the crowd "take your places and then we shall begin."

Brad jumped down onto the arena, and his black cape swung back and forth in the wind. He had brown hair that was a little over-grown, with bright green eyes. He pulled out a small knife that extended into a large spear; Ruby pulled out Cresent Rose and took battle position. Team WBY was in the stands as well as many other Beacon students.

"Begin!" And at that one word, the two caped combatants came at each other with great speed.

Ruby used her semblance to keep dodging his spear attacks, which were barely missing her due to his semblance being accuracy. He charged at her and she flipped over him with Cresent Rose behind her; she saw an opportunity, and came with full force behind his back - but then he dodged slightly to the left, and reached out his spear. Ruby was surprised by this, and tried to move to the right, but his spear skimmed her left ear. This made Ruby fall and let out a loud yelp, which sounded more like a dog who had just stepped on a nail. Her ear was now bleeding slightly, and she saw him charge again. She used her semblance to go in circles around him so that he couldn't keep track of her, then using the blunt part of Cresent Rose's arc to pinn him down.

"And that is the match! Ruby Rose wins!" announced Glinda, which made Ruby relax from the excitement of the battle.

Everyone began exiting the stands and going to their dorms and later classes; it was snowing outside like it had the night before. Team RWBY were the last ones in the stands.

"Nice going, sis, you kicked that guy's butt!" Yang yelled enthusiastically, and then pat Ruby's head.

"Thanks, ow ow!" Ruby whimpered as Yang placed her hand on her very sore ear.

"Oooh, sorry" Yang said and quickly removed her hand from the redhead's Faunus ear.

"Ruby, you should get that looked at - it could get infected." Weiss looked at Ruby in a worried tone.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine; let's just go back to the dorm." Ruby then started to walk out of the arena, and the rest of her team followed behind her.

Team RWBY's Dorm Room

Team RWBY settled into their room, Weiss was patting a cloth with ointment on Ruby's ear. Blake and Yang were reading books. Then the BY of RWBY got up and put their coats on.

"Ok, Blake and I are gonna go outside and have a vicious snow battle with Team JNPR!!" shouted Yang with a scary amount of excitement.

"Yeah." Blake agreed with a very calm attitude.

"Have fun, then - Ruby and I will be out in just a second. I just have to finish wrapping her ear up." replied Weiss while still patting the brunette's ear.

"Alright, see ya out on the battlefield!" Then Yang ran outside with Blake following behind her.

Weiss continued to pat Ruby's ear, and finally put pressure on it one last time, then wrapped it up. This made Ruby wince at the pressure that the Schnee heiress was applying.

"Oooh sorry, well at least it's finished; now we can go join them... if you're feeling up to it?" inquired Weiss.

"OF COURSE!!!" Yelled Ruby, who was now at the point of bursting, with her tail wagging nonstop behind her.

Then the two got up and put on their jackets, then Ruby rushed outside with Weiss trying to catch up behind her.

 **Authors Note: That's all for this One-Shot; it was my first time doing a fight scene, but I'm still a novice at this so I'm trying to learn all I can.**

 **~SilverEyedHorse8567**


End file.
